Last Match
by JessSwann
Summary: Fan dom : Last Night Trois mois après la nuit où Michael a couché avec Laura pendant que Joanna passait la soirée avec Alex, le jeune homme convie ses collègues à une soirée foot. Ecrit pour la communauté Bingo Fr, thème : Regarder le match


**Fan Dom : ****Last Night**

**Disclaimers: ****J'arrive toujours pas à retenir le nom de la réalisatrice…**

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire sur Last Night…. Et oui j'ai pas pu résister, ce film m'a envoutée. J'ai presque peur de le revoir mdrrr. En attendant… Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Last Match**

_**Trois mois après la nuit,**_

_**Avant le match**_

« Ils arrivent à quelle heure déjà ? » Demanda Joanna en sortant les toasts du frigo.

Occupé à remplir un saladier de chips, Michael ne répondit pas. Les bras de Joanna se refermèrent autour de son torse et il sourit

« A quelle heure alors ? » redemanda la jeune femme.

Michael cligna des yeux, ramené au présent et elle sourit

« Nos invités Michael. A quelle heure arrivent-ils ?

- Pour le début du match »

Joanna sourit et se serra contre lui

« Et à quelle heure commence le match ?

- Oh vers vingt heures »

Joanna jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et se détacha

« Je ferais mieux d'aller m'habiller dans ce cas »

Michael la retint et l'embrassa

« Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre collègues

- Ce n'est pas une raison » rit la jeune femme

Tandis qu'elle passait un sweat noir sur son jean, Michael reprit

« Au fait, j'ai invité Laura aussi »

Joanna s'immobilisa et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte

« Laura ?

- Oui, répondit Michael à la hâte. Tu comprends, elle est fan de football américain et vu que les gars et moi on en parlait au travail et que… bah tu vois… »

Joanna le dépassa et commença à mélanger la salade avec des gestes brusques

« Te justifie pas c'est encore pire de te voir chercher des excuses » grinça-t-elle.

Michael recula et sa mâchoire se crispa

« Jo, ne recommence pas avec ça

- Avec quoi ? Rétorqua la jeune femme en massacrant la laitue

- Tu le sais très bien, toute cette histoire avec Laura, c'est… c'est… » S'interrompit Michael

Mal à l'aise, il songea à l'unique nuit qu'il avait passée avec la jeune femme. Une nuit que Joanna devrait toujours ignorer. Une nuit qui ne représentait rien.

Joanna se tourna vers lui et plissa les yeux

« Tu rougis… Pourquoi ?

- Non, je, c'est parce que

- Tu ne rougis que lorsque tu mens »le coupa Joanna

Mal à l'aise, Michael se détourna

« Ne recommence pas ! »

Joanna le fixa tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra. Michael lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était certaine…

« Décommande-la

- Quoi ? Enfin Joanna je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce que je refuse de céder à tes caprices ! »

Furieuse, Joanna s'approcha

« Je ne veux pas de cette femme chez moi ! Ce n'est pas un caprice »

La voix gênée de Stuart, le meilleur ami et collègue de Michael s'éleva

« Excusez-moi, j'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais… »

Rouge de colère, Michael lança une œillade assassine à Joanna et se tourna vers son ami

« Ce n'est rien, vas y installe toi »

Joanna tendit la joue à Stuart et Michael s'approcha d'elle

« On en parlera plus tard » Siffla t'il.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et ramassa son sac pour y prendre une cigarette.

« Je déteste cette habitude Jo. Souligna Michael

- On en parlera plus tard » rétorqua la jeune femme.

Joanna alluma sa cigarette et inspira une longue bouffée avant de se détourner.

**()()**

_**Mi-temps**_

Assis dans le canapé confortable, les hommes y allaient de leur pronostic tandis que Joanna, attablée à la cuisine considérait son verre de vin. Elle avait suivi le match de loin, encore stressée par sa dispute avec Michael. Elle avançait la main vers la bouteille lorsqu'une voix la prit au dépourvu

« Quelque chose ne va pas Joanna ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et croisa sans plaisir le regard sombre de Laura. Comme toujours la collègue de son mari avait revêtu la tenue parfaite pour la circonstance. Une tenue détendue mais qui mettait son corps en valeur. Joanna ne répondit pas et Laura sourit

« J'imagine que toutes ces distractions doivent vous paraitre un peu stupides »

Joanna leva les yeux vers l'autre femme et sourit d'un air de défi

« Stupide ? Non…qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela ? »

Au grand plaisir de Joanna, Laura parut décontenancée par sa réponse durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre

« Oh et bien Michael ne cesse de nous répéter que vous êtes du genre intellectuelle, artiste, donc j'ai pensé…

- Vous avez pensé, » répéta Joanna sans chaleur

Le regard de Laura évita le sien et elle s'éclaircit la gorge

« Au fait comment avance votre roman ?

- Il avance, répondit Joanna. Et il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit Michael »

Cette fois Laura sourit

« Je peux ? demanda t'elle inutilement en se servant un verre. Mmm délicieux. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas toujours croire Michael » ajouta-t-elle.

Joanna tiqua.

« Hé le match reprend ! » Cria Michael du canapé

Laura sourit à Joanna

« Désolée, on m'appelle. Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous parler Joanna »

La jeune femme la suivit du regard tandis que Laura, son verre à la main se dirigeait vers le salon

« Tu me fais une place ? » demanda-t-elle à Michael qui s'exécuta.

Joanna les fixa et nota avec déplaisir la rougeur légère de Michael.

_**Après le match**_

Stuart s'approcha de Joanna

« C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue avec nous »

Les yeux fixés sur Michael et Laura qui parlaient familièrement, Joanna ne répondit pas. Stuart suivit la direction de son regard et se troubla

« Laisse tomber Jo »

Joanna se retourna vivement vers Stuart, surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé mais d'autres collègues de Michael les rejoignirent.

« C'est dommage que tu aies pas regardé le match avec nous Joanna, » commenta Fred

La jeune femme se força à sourire

« Oh tu sais moi la sueur tout ça… répondit elle

- C'est amusant, » commenta Laura.

Joanna se raidit

« Quoi donc ?

- Et bien que la maxime qui dit que les contraires s'attirent soit si vraie…. »

Joanna se crispa

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Oh rien, juste que Michael adore la sueur, répondit Laura. N'est-ce pas Michael ? » Demanda t'elle en se tournant vers l'homme

Michael les regarda

« Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

- Que tu aimes la sueur » répondit Laura en lui effleurant le bras.

Joanna le fixa tandis qu'il rougissait et que son regard se posait sur la poitrine de Laura

« Sans doute… » Lâcha t'il.

Joanna secoua la tête et prit une nouvelle cigarette.

Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle inspirait de longues bouffées, les yeux rivés sur Laura et son mari. Ils riaient et la femme ne ratait pas une occasion de le toucher. Son regard croisa un instant celui de Stuart qui l'évita avant de toussoter

« Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer… Merci Jo, c'était super » commenta t'il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La jeune femme reçut son baiser comme ceux des autres d'un air absent et ne répondit pas au salut de Laura. Le dernier invité parti, Joanna se dirigea vers le salon et commença à ranger en silence

« Jo… » Tenta Michael d'un ton las.

Elle rassembla quelques verres bruyamment et il soupira

« Bon dieu Joanna que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

Joanna évita sa main tendue et recula, les bras plaqués sur son corps en guise de protection

« La vérité

- Joanna…

- La vérité » répéta-t-elle.

Son cœur se serra et elle songea qu'elle faisait une erreur, qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir… Mais il était déjà trop tard… L'expression contrite du visage de Michael était un aveu.

Joanna se troubla et secoua la tête

« Ca n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois » souffla Michael.

Le visage de la jeune femme se remplit de dégout et elle recula, les larmes aux yeux.

« Quand…

- Le voyage d'affaire à Détroit, il y a trois mois… Jo j'étais saoul et … »

Joanna blêmit et le coupa

« Tu as couché avec elle alors que la veille tu m'avais juré… »

Michael prit une longue inspiration

« Jo, je sais, j'ai fait une connerie mais j'avais bu et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone et…

- Parce qu'en plus c'est ma faute ! S'énerva Joanna

- Non, non je n'ai pas dit ça » s'empressa de calmer Michael

Il avança vers elle mais elle recula

« Jo, je te jure, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, je t'en prie pardonne moi

- Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette

Michael se força au calme

« Joanna, Laura ne représente rien pour moi, c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux

- C'est sensé me consoler ? »

Michael soupira et tendit la main vers elle mais elle se déroba

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu couches avec cette fille alors que j'ai à peine le dos tourné et tu… »

Cette fois Michael vit rouge

« Ah oui ? A peine le dos tourné … Et toi Joanna ? Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit-là ? Où étais tu quand j'appelais à l'appartement ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas

- Tu ne réponds pas ? Pourtant lorsque je suis rentré plus tôt, j'ai bien vu ta robe … Allez Joanna répond »

La jeune femme écrasa nerveusement sa cigarette avant d'en prendre une autre

« Je n'étais pas en train de coucher avec un autre, moi

- Dans ce cas où étais tu ? »

Joanna secoua la tête, sa soirée avec Alex encore dans son esprit. Une soirée douce, une soirée tendre, une soirée d'amoureux et non d'amants. Une chose que Michael ne pourrait jamais comprendre

« Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te concerne pas

- Bien sûr que si, je n'aurais rien vu si je n'étais pas rentré plus tôt

- Oh et pourquoi es-tu rentré plus tôt ? » Persifla Joanna

Michael soupira lourdement

« Parce que je m'en voulais… »

Joanna le fixa et prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici et continuer à le regarder tenter de se justifier.

« C'est trop tard Michael » déclara t'elle en allant à la chambre

Michael la suivit tandis qu'elle sortait sa valise du placard

« Jo, je t'en prie, que comptes tu faire ?

- M'en aller quelques temps. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je t'appellerai » répondit mécaniquement la jeune femme en remplissant la valise.

Michael la saisit par les épaules

« Non, s'il te plait, Joanna, je t'en prie, reste… On doit en parler »

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux et songea à Michael. A leur mariage. A leurs vœux…

« Je t'appellerai » Répéta-t-elle.

Désemparé, Michael la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle bouclait sa valise. Joanna se dirigea vers la porte et ramassa son portable avant de prendre son passeport. Ce geste alerta Michael

« Joanna, où comptes tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas, loin… Paris peut être » Répondit-elle instinctivement, le visage d'Alex flottant dans son esprit.

Michael blêmit.

« Paris…. C'est là que tu es allée quand nous avons rompu

- Et alors ?

- Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé »

Joanna baissa les yeux et le cœur de Michael rata un battement. Sans douceur, il l'attrapa par le bras

« Il y a un homme c'est ça… Qui est ce ? »

Joanna soupira. Puis, elle céda. Après tout elle aussi lui devait bien la vérité. Au point où ils en étaient…

« Il s'appelle Alex Mann, c'est un écrivain. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'époque »

Michael la relâcha, blessé par ce qu'il lisait sur son visage

« Tu vas le rejoindre c'est ça ?

- Je ne sais pas »

Michael commença à arpenter la pièce, désemparé

« Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…

- Alex n'a rien à voir avec ma vie avec toi » répondit Joanna d'une voix tremblante.

Michael nota son regard fuyant

« Est-ce que tu l'as revu ? Après notre mariage est ce que tu l'as revu ?

- Oui…Mais il ne s'est jamais rien…

- Quand ? » La coupa Michael

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et le rouge monta aux joues de Joanna tandis qu'elle répondait

« La nuit où tu as couché avec Laura.

- Alors c'était pour lui la robe, les escarpins…Souffla Michael avec amertume

- Oui. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui »

Un sourire désabusé échappa à Michael

« Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? »

Joanna évita son regard

« Parce qu'il n'a rien à voir avec toi et moi »

Michael la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur la clinche de la porte

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de lui ? »

Joanna s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui Michael. Je pars parce que tu m'as trompée

- Tu ne réponds pas…

- Alex n'a rien à voir avec nous » répéta Joanna

Michael la fixa

« Jo, ne fait pas ça reste…. »

Bouleversée, la jeune femme secoua la tête

« Je t'appellerais Michael, prend soin de toi »

Désemparé et furieux, Michael regarda la porte se refermer. Alors, il songea qu'il n'était pas certain de revoir un jour sa femme.


End file.
